Confessions
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: ...Continuación de Hurt... [Strongest Pair] Y esta vez sus palabras le hicieron llorar, pero de felicidad.


"Esta locura de verte se volvió obsesión..."

Nota: Continuación de "Hurt", la mayoría son las memorias y los pensamientos de Tezuka a travez de lo que acaba de ocurrir y de lo que ocurrió antes de la muerte del tensai...

--------------------

**Confessions**

by: Ryou Kisara

--------------------

**Tezuka's P.O.V**

Tokyo era hermoso, una ciudad sin descanso y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la admiraba. El avión no tardó tiempo en despegar una vez estando en él; las instrucciones en caso de emergencia seguían su curso pero yo no prestaba atención. Todo había pasado tan rápido...

El teléfono sonaba a cada instante y la única persona que podría hablarme a esas horas serías tú.

_Mi determinación de seguir entrenando era el futuro y seguía sin detenerme a pensar en ti. Pasaron varias horas hasta que mi madre salió, pensaba que necesitaba mi ayuda en algo pero en su cara se marcaban muchas emociones y ninguna de ellas me hizo alegrar._

_"¿Qué sucede, madre?"_

_"Es Fuji..." Alzó una sonrisa._

_Suspiré para entrar y responder la llamada. A los ojos de mi madre Fuji había sido un gran ejemplo de persona, una cálida y llena de vida con unos ojos hermosos y un carácter diferente a cualquier otro... no podía negarme a hablar con él a hora y seguramente Syusuke tendría ganas de platicar o de saber cómo me encontraba en estos momentos tan cercanos al próximo torneo._

_"¿Qué sucede Fuji?"_

_"Tezuka Kunimitsu ¿cierto?" Me sorprendí. La voz que estaba en la otra línea no era de Syusuke, no era de hombre para empezar... era la voz de una mujer._

_"Sí..."_

_La noticia que me esperaba haría cambiaría mis próximos planes, en ese instante, no sé si fue por instinto u otra espontánea razón, colgué tras saberlo. En un instante el pasado, que por ahora no importaba, llegó a mí en una manera importante... Y lo único que pude recordar fue tu mirada, tus ojos... y el sonido de tu voz._

_Rápidamente tomé el primer vuelo a Europa, a Inglaterra... Sabía su historia y parte de sus costumbres pero realmente conozco su presente gracias a tí, la persona que se la pasaba platicándome cosas de su actual residencia._

Cuando el avión hubo aterrizado pedí alguna información del lugar y compré mapas de la región y por fin encontré el cementerio... Eran grandes y espaciosos pero igual de silenciosos a los de Japón. Compré unas flores y empezé a caminar por aquellas moradas en memoria de seres queridos. No recuerdo haber estado caminando tanto tiempo y pensar que no llegaba a algún lado, algo me llamó la atención. Fueron las letras japonesas escritas sobre una tumba donde leí tu nombre "Fuji Syusuke", cerré los ojos.

El clima de esta región es diferente. Después de varios minutos la lluvia comenzó a caer, como aquella vez en la que conocí tus ojos verdaderamente. Llenos de pasión, llenos de un sentimiento que sólo tú conocías a la perfección.

_Las prácticas fueron interrumpidas por la lluvia, recuerdo que todos corrían para quitar las mayas y guardar las pelotas. Oishi trataba te calmar a Eiji quien corría como era de acostumbrarse por el lugar gritando cosas que sólo Oishi conocía bien en ese momento tu mirada se clavó en mí._

_Caminaste hasta estar de frente y estuviste así por unos cuantos minutos como si no te importara el hecho de estar bajo la lluvia. Sonreiste, no como esas sonrisas dadas a todo quien conoces o lo acabas de hacer sino con una profunda sinceridad que me hiciste dudar._

_"¿Te importaría que te acompañara?"_

_Yo simplemente negé con la cabeza. Después de ordenar las cosas y de que la lluvia bajase la mitad del equipo ya había abandonado las instalaciones y la otra mitad estaba por hacerlo. Caminamos por el lugar acostumbrado pero esta vez tenías la mirada fija al suelo como ocultando algo y yo nada más te miraba de reojo._

_"Hoy no terminé el partido contra Echizen..."_

_¿Acaso por eso tu ánimo había decaído?_

_"Ya habrán otros días"._

_"Hmmm... se ponía interesante" Me sonreiste._

_Seguíamos caminando bajo la lluvia como si se tratase de un día normal entonces una de las mayores tormentas se desató... a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa el viento empezó a arreciar y las fuertes gotas lastimaban más de lo que podrían llegar a mojarnos._

_Llegamos y sin pensarlo jalé a Fuji a mi casa, los tenis estaban pesados al momento de quitarlos y dejarlos en la entrada._

_"Te traeré una toalla..."Syusuke me miró sonriendo para después asentir y susurrá un gracias. Asentí y me encaminé al baño para descubrir que la casa estaba en silencio, entonces regresé hacia la sala para entregarle la toalla a Fuji quien rápidamente la frotó contra su cabello._

_"Gracias... Kunimitsu..."_

_"Fuji" Me sonrojé levemente, lo admito, al escuchar mi nombre en su boca después cerré mis ojos para sentir los labios de Syusuke en los mios con tal ferocidad que avanzé varios pasos hacia atrás._

_"¿Tienes miedo?" Sus ojos brillaban, al verlos en ese momento es como si hubiese sido hechizado._

_"No..." Escuché su risa._

_No recuerdo cómo terminé con él en mi habitación a puerta cerrada pero lo único que sabía era por qué sucedió aunque dudaba en mis teorías._

_Recuerdo sus caricias hechas por sus manos subiendo y bajando por mi cuerpo, con gentileza no como con esa fiereza con la que había arrebatado mis ropas en un solo acto. Sus besos invadían mi piel haciendo escapar uno que otro gemido placentero de mi boca; sus embestidas hacían que delirara y que mi voz llenara la habitación... realmente me dejé llevar por él. Su voz en mi oído me estremecía o tal vez era la cercanía o las mordidas que recibía. Sentía la ferocidad de sus besos al pasar los minutos y esos suspiros ahogados, me embriagaba con tu mirada la cual brillaba de lujuría y pasión aunque recibieras de mi parte mi impenetrable mirada._

_¿Te llegué a lastimar al verte así? ¿Te llegué a herir al decir algo y contradecirlo con mis acciones? ¿Acaso llegaste a odiarme por no corresponderte con el mismo afecto que tú sentías hacia mí? ¡Demonios, Fuji!_

_Caí al suelo de rodillas, poniendo mis manos al frente sin mirar hacia adelante. Me mantuve así por un tiempo hasta que tuve suficiente valor de levantarme._

La lluvia se detuvo y lo único que pude escuchar fue la naturaleza de las cosas. Me había perdido en el tiempo pues no tenía la más remota idea de qué hora era. Tal vez al morir le había brindado más atenció de lo que le dediqué cuando estaba vivo. Suspiré.

"Has estado dos horas frente a mí..." Esa voz...

**End of Tezuka's P.O.V**

"Has estado dos horas frente a mí..."

"Fuji..."

"No, soy su fantasma" El chico que mantenía sus ojos cerrados sonrió recordándole al otro chico aqué tiempo que acababa de recordar.

La mirada de Tezuka dudó y eso podía notarse a simple vista. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Fuji volvió a reir.

"Viniste..."

"No estás muerto".

"Y tú no estás entrenando".

"¿Hm?"

"Son negaciones afirmativas" Abrió sus ojos al mirar al chico de lentes, "creí que jamás volvería a verte"

Silencio.

"¿Estás molesto?" Fuji rompió el silencio que se mecía entre ellos.

"¿Por engañarme, preocuparme o hacerme venir hasta acá?"

"Creo que estás molesto un poco" Syusuke caminó hacia él, pegando su cuerpo al de su amado quien sorpresivamente no se movió. El ex tensai subió su vista hacia la otra, "¿lo estás, Tezuka?"

"Creo que ya no puedo estar molesto..." La leve mueca de una sonrisa apareció en su cara y sus brazos cubrieron el cuerpo de Fuji suave y delicadamente, "tu... 'muerte' me hizo reflexionar".

"¿Encerio?"

"¡Cómo si no lo supieras, Syusuke!"

"Oh..."

"Syusuke..."

"Kunimitsu..."

"Te amo..."

Syusuke abrió sus ojos. ¿En verdad había muerto o el muerto era Tezuka? ¿Deliraba al estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia o era tanta su exposición al sol que le causó escuchar eso de la boca de un, tal vez, inexistente Tezuka? No pudo contener las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas hasta que sintió un cálido gesto por parte de la persona frente a él, que aún lo mantenía abrazado. Con cuidado limpió sus lágrimas.

"Te amo..." sonrió, "¿quieres continuar lo que dejamos pendiente aquella vez?"

Las mejillas de Syusuke se tornaron de un color brillante rojizo, un intenso rubor. Tezuka volvió a sonreir al ver a la persona sádica en frente de él estar indefenso ante su propuesta que, sin pensarlo, lo aceptaría.

Caminaron lejos del lugar, dejando atrás lo que habían vivido aunque tal vez una vida no era suficiente para que su amor pudiera ser o era sólo que tal vez se necesitó de la muerte para que en realidad sucediera pero lo que era cierto esque ni siquiera la muerte los separaría de nuevo.

--------------------

Nya... no tuve corazón para matar a Fuji ni siquiera en un fic T,T la verdad esque yo también amo a esa pareja y es una de las mejores, sin decir que es la mejor, de PoT. Gracias por sus reviews anteriores:

--killuki-coni::: Bueno, este fic es para tí ya que querías que hiciera una continuación. Lo sé... esque es adorable, no pude matarlo así que no te puedo explicar por qué murió si nunca murió x3

--akirachinty::: T,T qué bueno que toqué tu corazón... sniff... me haces sentir bien x3 nyaaa... sí, a eso me referí con que vivirían en cada fic además, desgraciadamente, no soy dueña de PoT T,T jajajaja. Che, yo también amo a esta pareja, tengo que idear más fics de ellos... ñañañañaña :3

--Akatsuki Kou:3 nyaaa, se me dio escribir... esque escucho voces cuando escribo y me inspiré en la canción de Christina Aguilera, "Hurt" que me encantó T,T whaaa... crearé más fics de esta pareja y/o de PoT.

--LiScHaNDaI::: Iba a ser un one shot x3 pero... no pude dejar sufriendo a Tezuka T,T además amo a esta pareja, whaaa... O.o Kinimitsu? O.o Io lo conocía por Kunimitsu x3 


End file.
